Twelve Days of YGO!
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: A series of one shots featuring various characters around Christmas time!
1. Memories

**DGG: Hello, all. I'm here to do the not-so-original idea of doing a 12 days of yugioh fic. I'm taking it as a personal challenge. I plan on posting a chapter once a day for the next twelve days. So you all get a one-shot a day. Woo! One shots! Obviously they'll all take place around Christmas time. Just random, various situations. Today I shall start out with the Kaibas. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I simply just enjoy writing about them.**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, everything looks so pretty, Mama," the young, five-year-old Seto smiled as he scanned as much of the entryway as he could from his vantage point in the front foyer of his home.<em>

_ "Thank-you, baby," his mother knelt down, placing her right hand lightly on his cheek before going to help him take off his backpack and coat._

_ The boy crinkled his nose in annoyance as he gently batted her hands away._

_ "I'm not a baby, Mama," he proclaimed as he took off his belongings on his own, causing her to chuckle at him._

_ "You'll always be my baby," she brushed his cheek with her thumb and gave him a kiss on the head, "no matter how big you get."_

_ The young boy looked up at his mother skeptically, but said nothing. After a few moments, she stood up, taking his coat and bag with her as she made her way toward the front closet to put them away. Seto followed her, able to catch more of the vibrant and extravagant decorations his mother had put up while he was at school._

_ "Mama, is this your favorite holiday?"_

_ "It is," she nodded with a warm smile while hanging up his coat._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Why?" the mother turned around and blinked at her son in surprise for a moment. "Well, because it's just a special time of year, Seto. The lights, the decorations all around the town, and the songs put me in such a good mood. Everyone seems so much closer this time of year, and I love that feeling of goodwill and brotherly love. It's just a wonderful, carefree, joyous time of year, and I love taking part in it, and spending time with our family. It's a loving time of year. I have so many special memories from this time of year, and so many traditions that I keep alive for you to experience now. That is why it's my favorite."_

_ "Yeah?" Seto smiled, his eyes coming a rest on his mother's stomach. "Next Christmas will be different"._

_ "It will, yes," the mother spoke with a wide smile._

_ "I can't wait, Mama," the boy bounced up and down. "How long until he's here?"_

_ "Seto, we've talked about this. I'm not far enough along yet to know whether the baby is a boy or a girl."_

_ "But when's he gonna be here!" Seto urged._

_ The woman smiled._

_ "About seven more months."_

_ "Seven? But that's way too long! I want him here now, Mama!" he stamped his foot impatiently on the ground._

_ "Good things come to those who wait, baby,"_

_ "I'm not a baby!"_

_ "I know. I know," the woman conceded with a warm smile as she headed to the kitchen._

_ "I want a brother," Seto suddenly pouted as he followed along behind her._

_ "I know you do. But we'll have to wait a few more months before we can find out for sure."_

_ "Well, I think it's a boy."_

_ "Boy or girl, we will love the baby no matter what."_

_ "But I will love it more if it's a boy."_

_ The raven-haired woman stopped in the hall and looked back at her son._

_ "Seto, that's not very nice," she scolded._

_ The boy smiled at her with a giggle._

_ "So what will we do next Christmas since we'll have the baby," he changed the subject._

_ She smiled again._

_ "I'm sure we'll do the same things next year that we'll do this year."_

_ "But there will be an extra person in our family," Seto reminded her._

_ "There will be."_

_ "Will you sing to him and play him songs?"_

_ "I sure will," she nodded._

_ "And…will he be able to put an ornament on the tree? And…and have cookies and hot chocolate? Will he be big enough for that?"_

_ "Well, if the baby comes on time that would make it around five months old for its first Christmas. It probably won't be able to put an ornament on the tree by itself, but I'm sure you could help, right?"_

_ "Yeah," Seto beamed. "What about the hot chocolate and the cookies though?"_

_ "We'll see. I'm sure the baby would like to try some though."_

_ "I wish it was next Christmas, so we could have our whole family here," Seto reached up and touched his mother's stomach._

_ "Aw," the woman knelt down and pulled her son into a warm embrace. "I love you, baby. So, so, so much."_

_ "I'm not a baby!" he cried indignantly._

_ "Like I said, you'll always be my baby. No matter what. No matter how old or how big you get, you will always be my baby, whether you accept that term or not."_

_ "I don't like being called a baby," he pouted._

_ "I'm not calling you _a _baby. I'm calling you _my _baby," she pulled away from him to look him in the eyes." You are mine, and you'll always be mine."_

_ "Even the new baby?" Seto blinked._

_ "Yes. You will both be my babies from now until the end of time."_

_ The boy sneered again at the term._

_ "The baby can just be your baby. I'm not a baby," he finally spoke._

_ She laughed warmly as she pulled him into another tight hug._

_ "Come on, big boy," she stood up while hoisting her son up with her. "Let's start making our Christmas cookies."_

_ "Reindeer, Mama! I wanna make the reindeer!" Seto bounced happily in her arms._

_ "Sounds good to me," she laughed._

_ "Do you think the baby will like the reindeer, too?"_

_ "It might. What will you do if you both want to make the reindeer one day?"_

_ "Then I will help him," Seto declared._

_ "You're sweet," his mother nuzzled her nose against his as she stepped into the kitchen. _

_ "I'm gonna make him so many reindeer next year."_

_ "I'm sure the baby will like that."_

_ "I can't wait for next year, Mama!"_

_ "I know. It will certainly be a year to remember."_

* * *

><p>"Big Brother. Seto. Seto!"<p>

Seto Kaiba blinked a few times to bring himself back to reality.

"What?" he asked, clearly still a little dazed.

"I asked you what you thought about all my decorations," the boy stood proudly.

The CEO looked around again at the massive amounts of Christmas decorations his brother decked out their home with that day. Kaiba had only been at work for ten hours– a short day for him. How did his brother manage all this in that amount of time? The house was bare that morning. Even though they were only in the foyer, it was easy to see that his brother had gone all-out yet again. In every single room…

"You've…certainly outdone yourself this year, Little Brother," he finally spoke, causing Mokuba to beam.

"Thanks! Christmas is my favorite!"

"I know," Kaiba spoke quietly.

"I know you don't really care for Christmas time, Seto, but I wish you'd help me decorate sometimes. Or at least put up ornaments!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at that.

"I have better things I could be doing with my time than decorating a tree that is only up for one whole month out of the year. It's a waste of my time."

"It's not a waste of time if it's fun!" Mokuba protested.

Kaiba huffed as he began heading upstairs, leaving his brother standing alone at the bottom of the steps. The older male didn't look back as he swiftly made his way down the hall to his home office, which his brother had also taken the liberty to decorate.

Every year, his little brother went above and beyond to decorate their home, and every year that memory popped into his mind. Mokuba had never met their mother, and yet he was so much like her. Christmas was when that fact truly resonated with the young CEO, however. The last loving Christmas he'd had was the one before his brother was born. After that, no one seemed to put any effort into the holiday. When his mother died, so did all the traditions she had loved so dearly.

No, Christmas did not mean what it once did to Seto Kaiba, despite how hard his brother tried to get him to enjoy it. He loved spending time with Mokuba, but he did that all year round. Why should it mean more than it already did for just a month? If Kaiba had his way, he wouldn't decorate at all; however, that would crush his little brother. Mokuba's happiness was paramount in Kaiba's eyes. Besides, his brother's enthusiasm for the holiday reminded him of their mother, and that was never truly a bad thing.


	2. Peace

**DGG: So far so good. I'm back with the next one shot! Thanks for the reviews and follows so far! **

**Tonight's story is about Bakura. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My host is much more apprehensive than normal. Odd. I've given him no reason to be. Let's take a peek into what he's doing, shall we? Hm. He's going around the house putting up a few more of those ridiculous decorations like he's been doing nearly every day for a week or two now. Stupid little figures of snowmen, animals, and a stupid fat man wearing red. I tell you, modern day people are idiots.<p>

_"Not today. Please not today. Not today. I'm begging you, not today. Not today. Not today…"_

Not today? Bakura doesn't want me to possess his body today? Ha! He can't tell me what to do. If I need to then I shall. I have a very important mission that I must accomplish, after all.

_"Not today. Not today. Not today."_

What's so bloody important about today? I suppose I can take a glance into his mind once again. Ah. He wants to spend time with his father. How cute. Too bad I literally could not care less about what he wants. I will gladly take over his body and do as I wish. And what I wish to do is continue my quest for all seven of the Millennium Items.

_"Please! No! Don't do it! Not today! Not today! Please!"_

He's naïve if he believes that I will listen to his incessant whining. He wants to celebrate a thing called Christmas. I think it's all a bunch of rubbish. Good will toward men? Peace? Harmony? Not possible. Giving unto others? Whatever. Like I said before, modern day people are bloody idiots.

_"Please. Just please. Please don't…"_

This boy is driving me insane. Honestly. How could he have been destined to be my vessel? I want to know. Why was I cursed with such a whiny, good-natured, friendly teen like him? Why couldn't my vessel have been someone with a criminal record or something? I feel I would get along better with someone like that. But alas, Bakura was chosen to house my spirit. Destiny has a sick and twisted sense of humor sometimes.

_"Of all the days…of all the times…please don't now. Please…Please…"_

I hope he senses me rolling my eyes at him.

_"Please…I never ask for anything…just…not today…"_

How pitiful.

However, despite his pathetic pleas, I'm actually in a bit of a giving mood. I'm also in the mood to make him shut up. My search for the Items is going well, and no new Millennium Items have shown up around this town yet, so I have no need to go track any down at the moment. If Bakura wants it so badly, I will give him the peace he seeks. Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this in the spirit of Christmas or anything. I don't buy into all that. Nothing about my host is rubbing off onto me, that's for sure, especially his love for a stupid holiday such as this. No, we may not get along like Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, but Bakura can't say that I don't allow him some breaks every now and then. The poor boy deserves it, after all. So he'd best appreciate the solitude. I will allow him the time he requires to successfully fulfill his whimsical need to celebrate this Christmas thing.

However, after his precious Christmas holiday is over, all bets are off.


	3. Love

"Merry Christmas, Max," the blonde-haired teen held out a present to her boyfriend.

The two were on a very casual date in the gargantuan backyard of her home. They were currently standing at the fountain in the center of a very large hedge maze where they could receive tons of privacy.

"Cecelia, you shouldn't have!" he beamed as he took the gift from her.

"Of course I did," she smiled gently while placing her hands behind her back innocently.

"But it's only the sixteenth. Why are you giving me my gift so early?" the male cocked his head to the side.

"Because I know how much you're going to love it, and I can't wait any longer!"

"Oh," the smile on the boy's face grew. "Well, if you insist."

Maximillion Pegasus eagerly tore into the elegantly wrapped package in his hands. His girlfriend watched with amusement, even letting out a chuckle. He was still so child-like and innocent, even though he was sixteen now. He wasn't child-like in an immature way or anything. His eyes were always full of wonder just like that of a small child's would be, and he was always excited and eager to take on anything that came his way. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Oh, wow!" Max cried as he hungrily eyed his new video. "An autographed VHS of Funny Bunny!"

"Yes," Cecelia nodded.

"Where did you get this? This is great!" he grinned.

"Well, do you remember when I went on that business trip with my parents a few months ago?"

"You found this way back then?"

"Found an autographed tape? No. I found a regular tape, then I found the creator of Funny Bunny."

"What! You actually met him!" Max gawked. "That's…that's…Cecelia, I think I may actually be jealous!"

The female walked over and planted a peck onto her boyfriend's lips.

"I thought you might be, which was why I took the liberty of arranging a Christmas luncheon where I invited him to come out, so you could meet him face to face."

Max's eyes bulged in disbelief as his jaw dropped nearly to the ground.

"You're…you're serious?" he blinked.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"This is…this is the best present ever!" he hugged her tightly.

"See? I knew you'd love it," she nuzzled into him.

"I didn't realize I'd been such a good boy this year. What did I do to possibly deserve a gift as grand as this?"

Cecelia chuckled as she pulled away, batting her eyelashes coyly.

"I can't believe you'd go through all that trouble just for me," Max swooned while hugging the tape to his chest.

"It wasn't any trouble at all, silly. I would do anything for you," Cecelia lightly brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Anything to make you happy."

Max smiled as he pulled her into another hug and rested his chin on top of her soft, golden tresses.

"I want to stay like this forever," Cecelia murmured.

"So do I," the male admitted.

"Maximillion, I think that when we get married one day that we should have a Christmas wedding," Cecelia looked up at the light snowfall that had started.

"You think so?"

"I do," she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "It's our favorite time of year, after all. Why not give us even more reason to love it?"

This was it. This was the moment. It was perfect. Her eyes were sparkling, her smile was dazzling, and the atmosphere was just begging for him to make his move. Without anymore hesitation, he cleared his throat.

"Cecelia, I have a confession to make," she looked at him curiously. "I have something for you as well."

"You do?" she blinked in surprise.

"Yes. I bought it some time ago, and I was planning on doing this on Christmas Eve, but after what just happened tonight, I feel you've left me with no choice but to present it to you now."

"Ooh, I'm excited now," Cecelia clapped, causing her boyfriend to smile warmly as he set his gift down onto the stone bench behind him so that he could pull out a small box from his pocket.

The female gasped when she saw the tiny, black velvet box, and her hands flew up over her mouth as Max got down on one knee and opened it.

"Cecelia Louise, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Oh, Max! Do you really mean it?"

"Of course. We plan on getting married after we finish school anyway, right? So why not just make our engagement official right now?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes, Maximillion! Of course I'll marry you!" the female squealed in delight.

Her beau grinned from ear to ear as he took the enormous ring from its box and placed it on her delicate finger.

"Oh," she breathed as she examined it. "It's so beautiful."

"I had it custom made just for you," Max stood. "I designed it myself."

"I can't believe it. We're engaged. Officially engaged to be married. I wonder what our parents will think about that?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll mention how two sixteen-year-olds have no right to get or be engaged. You know how parents are. It's like they forgot what it was like to be in love," Max shrugged. "Regardless of how they'll react, they'll just have to deal with it, won't they? I know what we have is real, and I know that this is the right decision."

"I know how you feel. I just know my parents will disapprove of us being engaged so young. They'll probably forbid me from wearing this ring. But even if they do, I will still tell everyone that you're my fiancé. Try as they might, they won't be able to keep me silent about it."

Max smiled.

"I may just make enemies out of your parents yet, Cecelia," he joked.

"Unfortunately I think that might be true."

"I thought your parents love me!" Max's face fell.

Cecelia cupped his face in her hands.

"Yes, but perhaps not after they find out that you proposed to me. I mean, we are only sixteen."

"But I know in my heart that we will be together until the end of time. If I have to prove that to them, then I will."

"This seals it. Christmas is more my favorite time of year than it already was," Cecelia embraced her love once more.

"Mine too," the boy smiled as he hugged her close.

"Never leave me, Max."

"Never, Cecelia. Never in a million years. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas."

The male didn't have time to reciprocate her holiday sentiments as her soft lips crashed gently into his.


	4. Hope

**DGG: Hey, everyone! Here we are with the next story in the countdown to Christmas! This one's weird, but whatever. This one's actually the longest one shot so far, and it's about Rex and Weevil, which is even weirder for me since I have never written anything about them before. But it was interesting delving into their lives since it's definitely something I never do. **

**Sorry I didn't didn't say anything in last night's one shot. I hung out with some friends last night, and got home at around 11, so I had to hurry and put the finishing touches on my Pegasus and Cecelia story (also...it was really weird calling him Max instead of Pegasus the whole time. Like...super weird to me). So yeah. I probably posted last night's story 15 seconds before midnight. I'm not even kidding. I was literally racing to get that one posted, so I didn't have time to say anything. Then again, that could have always been a good thing. Haha. **

**Anyway, on with the story. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews so far!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's that time of year again!" cried the over enthusiastic talk-show host. "That's right! It's the most wonderful time of the year! Christmas time is here again!"<em>

"The most wonderful time of the year? What a bunch of bull!" the blue-haired Weevil Underwood frowned from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah. Every day used to be the most wonderful time of year for us," agreed his companion and roommate, Rex Raptor. "But nothing's been wonderful since before we competed in Duelist Kingdom."

_"I'm Haskle Abrahms," continued the TV host, "along with my partner in crime, Deitrick Wyse."_

_ "Hey, everybody," the other male waved to the cameras. "Welcome to the show. As Haskle said, it's Christmas time once again, and with that comes those special duels. That's right, folks. The duelists participating in this year's Christmas Duels have officially been revealed."_

_ "Surprise, surprise. Just as everyone and their brother guessed. Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba are set to duel their respective opponents starting December 23__rd__ live from the Kaiba Dome. The first up to duel will be Luck-Duelist, Joey Wheeler!"_

"Luck. That's all that pretty-boy has is luck. That's how he beat me in the first place," Rex groused while clenching his fists in aggravation. "No skill whatsoever."

_"The coveted Christmas Eve duel will feature Seto Kaiba," Haskle continued, "leaving Yugi for the finale during the Christmas Day duel. These three are known powerhouses. I'm betting all my money on these guys."_

"Oh please," Weevil rolled his eyes.

_"Duel Monsters has become such a cutthroat game, though, don't you think?" Deitrick asked his partner. "I mean, it just keeps growing and growing. I remember when just the nerdy kids were playing it at recess. But soon other kids started picking it up. Local tournaments were held, and those tournaments started getting bigger and bigger, gaining sponsors, and now you have world-famous duelists. It's been a crazy ride for this little card game, that's for sure."_

_ "Definitely. I hear they're creating an actual pro circuit for it. Duelists will have their own agents and managers. It's crazy."_

"Pro circuit?" Weevil spat incredulously. "I haven't heard anything about a pro circuit."

"Me neither. I tell ya Weevil, this bites."

"Exactly! If anyone deserves a spot in a professional dueling ring it's us! We were at the top of the dueling food chain, after all! I think that should automatically reserve us a spot in this gig!"

"Yeah, but now we're lower than the bottom of the barrel. No one even looks our way anymore. We may as well not even exist," Rex spoke bitterly.

_"Wow. A whole pro circuit. That's crazy. Remember when dueling first started, Haskle? The game's definitely come a long way in a short amount of time."_

_ "You got that right, Dee. I remember back when the Christmas Duels were just on Christmas Eve, too."_

_ "Yeah! We used to just get one duel. Crazy. That was just a few short years ago."_

"Sheesh. Change it already!" barked Rex. "I can't take anymore of this!"

"Yeah, all right," Weevil conceded as he grabbed the remote on the arm beside him.

_"Hey, do you remember the year we didn't get a Christmas Duel?" Deitrick asked. _

_ "Oh, yeah. That was upsetting. Didn't the duelists pull out suddenly for some reason?"_

"_They didn't pull out willingly. They were forced not to duel due to low approval ratings by then. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, remember?"_

"_Holy crap! There's two names I haven't heard in awhile. They used to be the big shots around here, right?"_

The pair on the couch froze in shock as they stared at the screen.

_"Yeah. I remember their heyday well. I was a huge fan of those two," admitted Deitrick._

_ "Were you really?" Haskle gawked._

_ "Yeah. I'll be the first to admit it. Maybe I'll be the only one to admit it, actually. It seems rather taboo to speak about them now on serious terms, but you have to admit that when they were actively out there competing in tournaments, they were pretty ruthless duelists. I was super stoked that they were going to be competing against each other again during that Christmas Eve Duel. I couldn't wait to see if Rex could get the better of Weevil this time, but then they were kicked out of the Battle City tournament fairly early on, and after that their fan base dissipated."_

_ "I don't doubt it. They were the big guys on campus, and they didn't even make it to the finals in Duelist Kingdom or Battle City. I'm surprised they weren't replaced sooner that year. Actually, I'm surprised they weren't replaced by anybody. That duel was just flat-out cancelled that year."_

_ "Yeah. I thought that duel could probably redeem their images in the fans' eyes, but the producers and networks thought otherwise. Rex and Weevil were yesterday's news by then. I was super bummed that they were dumped like that."_

"I remember that. It was three years ago now," Weevil spat venomously. "They wanted Yugi instead."

"Yeah," Rex nodded. "Didn't they want him to duel against Joey?"

"Either him or Kaiba."

"They cancelled the Christmas Duel all together just because Yugi said no. I guess it was Yugi or nothing."

"It still is," Weevil spoke darkly as he fiddled with his large glasses.

_"Yeah. They weren't my favorites, but that's definitely a slap in the face," Haskle agreed. "Have they done anything recently?"_

_ "Not that I know of," Deitrick shook his head. "The last time I heard anything from them was when they tried to crash that one tournament of Kaiba's. Which one was it? The um…uh…The KC Grand Prix!"_

_ "Oh yeah. Isn't that the time they were one-turn-killed by one of the competitors?" _

_ "It sure was!"_

"Oh great. Something else I didn't want to remember," Rex muttered bitterly.

"That was one of the most humiliating defeats I've ever experienced!" Weevil practically shook with anger.

_"So why is it do you think they never truly made a comeback? After Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City Tournament, they just faded out of the limelight. I vaguely recall them trying to reclaim their former glory, but they always fell short," said Haskle._

"Yeah. All because of Yugi and Joey," hissed Weevil.

"Yeah, those two no-name nobodies showed up one day and beat us with sheer luck. And now everyone loves them. I can't wait for the day they fall from their pedestals."

"Definitely."

_"Well, fame _is_ a fickle thing," Deitrick started. "Weevil was the national champ with Rex being the runner-up. Not to mention they were pretty well known before that duel. I just feel like their fans were a little disappointed, and unfortunately decided to move on. I mean, their fans followed them throughout their short-lived careers, and the fact that they didn't even make it into the finals of either Duelist Kingdom or Battle City was a really big letdown. Like, Rex and Weevil were big name duelists at the time, and they were knocked out early on in two huge tournaments. I knew people who were outraged by their defeats in Duelist Kingdom. People were certain they'd make a big comeback, but after they were kicked out of Battle City, Rex and Weevil just faded away, and not by choice either. I mean, people just lost faith in them and moved on."_

_ "Seems a little harsh there, Dee, but I do say I have to agree. After Battle City, all anyone ever talks about is Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba."_

Rex and Weevil rolled their eyes.

"Overrated hacks," the blue-haired male muttered.

_"It's true. Those three are definitely powerhouses. But seriously though, I've thought about Rex and Weevil's fall from fame a lot, actually."_

"_Do you really have nothing better to do with your life when you're not on camera, Dee?" Haskle joked._

"_No! Just hear me out, man! I've re-watched their old duels and such from when they first started out all the way up to their last recorded duel, and something dawned on me."_

_ "Do tell," Haskle feigned interested._

_ "They kinda just…gave up."_

"WHAT?" both duelists shrieked at the screen.

"What does this guy know?" demanded Weevil in offense.

"We did our best to regain our positions in the dueling world!" cried Rex.

_"I mean, in a way, they gave up," Deitrick continued. "I understand them wanting to take revenge on Joey and Yugi for bumping them off their high horses, but I don't truly think it's all Yugi's or Joey's fault. I mean, they definitely faltered after their defeats to Yugi and Joey, but that's just it. After that, they seemed to just focus all their energies into revenge instead of learning from the experience. They focused too much on trying to regain their former glory that they forgot to actually play the game, you know? Like their heads and hearts weren't as into it as before. Their new strategies were lackluster at best, probably because their heads were clouded with their goals of retribution. That's why they fell so far. That's why no one talks about them anymore. That's why they became the butt of everyone's jokes. They turned themselves into the jokes because they're too focused on becoming what they once were instead of swallowing their pride and putting their efforts into actually playing."_

_ "Wow. That was deep, Dee."_

_ "You know, that's just what I got from it," he shrugged. "If they could put the past behind them, I bet you we could see them participating in a Christmas Duel yet."_

_ "Yeah…" Haskle spoke skeptically. "I don't know, Dee. I think their time in the sun has run out."_

_ "Hey! You don't know that! Anyone's capable of making a comeback, even those two."_

_ "No one can take them seriously anymore!"_

_ "I didn't say they wouldn't have to work at it. I said it was possible."_

_ "Can we get back to talking about this year's featured duelists rather than ones from yesteryear? Nobody wants to hear about Rex or Weevil now."_

_ "Fine. Have it your way," Deitrick sighed. "So any guesses on who'll face our featured duelists this year?"_

Weevil quickly turned off the television after that. He was so livid that his face was turning red.

"Who does that guy think he is? We're not at the top because we're holding grudges? We didn't create good, new strategies? He obviously has no idea what he's talking about. We're laughingstocks thanks to Yugi and Joey! They took everything we had! Now we're nobodies while those two are living the freaking highlife! End of discussion! The most wonderful time of year? Pff. Yeah right. Christmas Duels. Who needs 'em? I know what I won't be watching this year. Gave up! The nerve of that jerk!" the blue-haired duelist suddenly stormed from the room while still muttering under his breath.

Rex, however, stayed sitting on the couch for a moment, thinking about what the TV host had theorized. Unlike his companion, he wasn't angry about Deitrick's words. Rather than taking them derogatively he found them rather eye-opening. Rex actually hadn't thought about it that way before. Life was good before Joey defeated him, sure, but he supposed he didn't have to let that defeat consume his very being. Thinking back on it, he and Weevil did do some pretty ridiculous things in an attempt to come back out on top only to fail miserably. Maybe he and Weevil really did turn themselves into dueling's biggest jokes ever.

The dinosaur duelist sighed as Weevil continued to rant from the next room. Maybe that Deitrick guy was right. Maybe they did think about the past too much when they should be thinking about paving a new way for the future. And maybe if they did that they really could come back with better decks and killer strategies. Then, maybe it would be possible to finally take part in the Christmas Duel they were denied three years ago.

A new sense of hope and determination washed over the male. Maybe it was time to stop blaming his current predicament all on Joey, and start focusing on the future. It wouldn't be easy, but he felt he could do it. A true duelist faces his challenges head on and doesn't let a failure or twenty, beat him down. He could rise up again and reclaim his spot as the number one dino duelist, he just had to focus on bettering himself.

Now if only he could convince Weevil to see it the same way…

* * *

><p><strong>DGG: I have this random head canon that Weevil just can't let his grudge against Yugi go while Rex eventually puts himself back together and becomes a semi-respectable duelist again. I don't know why. It just feels right in my mind. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! See you again tomorrow night!**


	5. Home

**DGG: Oh, yes. It is that time again. Time for the next one shot! And time for some peachshipping. Yes. I enjoy me some Yugi and Téa. **

* * *

><p>Yugi and Téa walked hand-in-hand along the busy New York streets. It was getting dark, and the snow was falling all around in tiny, white puffs, but through all the bustle and the noise the two were content to be spending time with one another. They were headed to Rockefeller Center in order to see the beautiful Christmas tree that had been erected there. It seemed like the perfect ending to a perfect date night.<p>

The two had been going out for about two years now, and this would be the first Christmas they were going to spend with just the two of them. Throughout their years in high school, they obviously celebrated the holiday with their friends and family. Since Téa left for New York, she found it hard to find time to come home to visit everyone. Last year, she had been able to come home to Domino City, which was cause for celebration. This meant that everyone made plans with her. Parties, lunches, and shopping sprees seemed to consume most of her time. Everyone wanted her to spend time with her, so the couple barely had any time to spend alone last year. But this year was going to be very different. This year she was unable to make it back to Domino due to scheduling conflicts, which prompted Yugi to go to her instead.

He hated the idea of her spending Christmas alone. He couldn't very well just leave his girlfriend all alone during this holiday season. What could be better than flying out to spend some quality time with her? Yes, this Christmas was certainly shaping up to be much different than last year's. This year was very calm, tranquil, and peaceful, and the couple couldn't be happier.

Téa sighed, catching the duelist's attention.

"Something on your mind?" he asked in concern.

"Hm? No," she shook her head. "I was just admiring the scenery. I really love New York at night, especially during the winter with all the snow."

"It is very pretty, but it has nothing on you."

"Why, Yugi Moto, you've become very suave as of late," Téa joked.

"It's all a part of that charm I pretend to have," he blushed.

"You have plenty of charm," the female squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"If you say so."

"Yugi, look! There it is!"

The pair stopped for a moment, catching sight of the gargantuan tree in the distance.

"It's impressive, and we're still not even actually there," Yugi noted.

"Definitely. Hurry! Let's go!"

The dancer swiftly took off, leaving her boyfriend to chase after her. He caught up with her easily, and soon they were at their destination, standing at the foot of the massive, decorated tree standing in Rockefeller Center.

"Wow," breathed Yugi.

"Ditto," agreed Téa as she stared at it.

"I think this is probably going to be the most gorgeous Christmas tree I'll ever see."

"I know. That's why I love it. It's just so amazing. All the lights, all the ornaments, it's just so breathtaking."

"It certainly is. I wouldn't mind being here every year," the male spoke.

"What about every day?"

"Every day? Well…I suppose I wouldn't mind seeing this every day. I mean…it's a tree, and it's beautiful, but…"

"Yugi, you doofus," Téa interrupted him with a chuckle, causing him to turn his head to look at her. "That wasn't what I meant."

The duelist let his amethyst eyes wander for a moment as he thought about the female's words before it suddenly hit him. His eyes widened in disbelief at the thought.

"Are…are you saying that you want me to move here?" he blinked.

"Yeah," she smiled sheepishly.

"You're…you're serious?"

"I am. I miss you so much when you're gone. Video chats and phone calls don't always cut it, you know?"

"I do know," he nodded. "Having a long distance relationship is tough."

"That's how I feel. So…would you ever consider moving in with me?"

Yugi's head was swimming. Would he ever consider moving in with her? She was the one girl he'd ever wanted! She was his best friend, and he loved every single thing about her. Téa was smart, determined, caring, beautiful, and just all-around wonderful, and he felt honored that she wanted him in her life. He felt even more honored that she missed him just as much as he missed her and that she wanted him there with her.

"Of course I would, Téa!" Yugi declared without a second thought.

A wave of happiness washed over the dancer as she embraced her boyfriend. She could hardly believe it! He actually wanted to move so far away from home just to be with her. She had almost felt guilty at asking him to do such a drastic thing. His entire life was back in Domino City, after all. She hugged him gratefully, wondering just how she could deserve someone who loved her so much that he would drop everything and move half-way around the world just to be with her.

"I love you, Téa," Yugi smiled.

"I love you too, Yugi."

"This is exciting," he pulled out of their embrace.

"It is. It's yet another new chapter in our lives."

"How soon do you think I should officially start moving?"

The female suddenly turned to look at the Christmas tree again as a wide smile encompassed her face.

"Why not right after Christmas? The sooner the better, right?" she suggested.

Yugi glanced over at the large tree again as well before a smile also erupted onto his face.

"Why not now?"

Téa blinked as Yugi suddenly took his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hang on a second," he fiddled around with the screen. "And…done."

"What's done?"

The duelist turned his phone around so that she could see the screen, revealing that it was his online profile page.

"You changed your current city to New York," Téa nearly choked out the words as her eyes welled with tears.

"I did," he grinned as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh," she hugged him again.

"What better way to break the news to everyone than through changing where I currently live?"

"I feel we're about to get some phone calls demanding to know what this is about."

"Yes. I'm sure we will."

"This is probably one of my favorite Christmases ever," Téa admitted.

"Mine too."

"I love you."

Yugi smiled as he moved his head so as to kiss his girlfriend in response. This was certainly bound to be one of the best Christmases ever in his book.


	6. Tradition

**DGG: Hey, everyone! Here's the next one shot. It's a little thing about our three favorite henchmen - Raphael, Valon, and Alister. Well...they're three of my favorite henchmen anyway. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It started out as an accident, but now it's become some unspoken tradition. After Dartz was defeated, the three of us went our separate ways. We each had to deal with the reality of how he manipulated us, and how he had caused all the pain and heartache in our lives all for his personal gain. We never really expected to see each other again. Why would we? We didn't have too much in common other than who we worked for. But it turned out that fate had other plans in store for us.<p>

The Christmas following the Orichalcos debacle, I had made my way back to the states. I had done a lot of traveling over those past few months as I tried to piece together who I was and what I wanted. It was Christmas Eve, and I had no place to be, so I set out to find something to eat. I settled on a little local joint, nothing fancy. It was just a little mom-and-pop sort of place. Little did I know that I would receive a little surprise once I set foot through the door.

"Well, well, look who the cat dragged in."

I turned my head at that familiar Australian accent.

"Valon," I blinked in surprise.

"Fancy seein' you here, Raphael."

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I strode toward the booth he was sitting at.

He shrugged.

"Not much. I've got nothin' better to do, so here I am. How about you?"

"The same, actually."

"I see. So you're here alone then?"

I nodded.

"Me too. Have a seat," he motioned to the seat across from him.

"Thanks," I muttered as I slipped into the booth. "So…what exactly brought you here, Valon?"

The Aussie shrugged.

"Nothin', I guess. I just hop on my motorcycle and ride wherever the wind takes me. Today it brought me here for some reason. Maybe it was to meet up with you."

I chuckled at that.

"Right."

"Stranger things have happened, mate."

"They sure have. So how have been holding up?"

"Can't really complain. Been rather lonely though."

"You and me both."

"Better make that all three of us, then," another voice spoke, causing both of us to turn in surprise.

"Alister?" I nearly gawked.

"Well, well, it looks like we've got a bit of a reunion happenin' now," Valon leaned back in amusement. "What are you doin' here?"

"It…just seemed like a good place to be," the other male shrugged as he made his way toward us.

"Well, we're a pathetic lot, aren't we?" Valon chuckled.

"What do you mean?" asked Alister.

"I mean here we are, months after all that Orichalcos nonsense, still alone and lookin' for our places in the world. We were all brought together once by a lunatic, and we've been brought back together again by the powers that be or whatever."

"Or just by mere happenstance," Alister shrugged.

"I said 'or whatever', didn't I?"

"It does seem really odd that we'd all just wind up here at a rinky dink little diner in a random city without even planning it," I admitted.

"Hey, misery loves company, right?" shrugged Valon. "The three of us are fairly broken thanks to what Dartz did to us all. If it weren't for him, our lives could have been completely different. Raphael, you'd probably be spending time with your family right now. Same with you Alister, you'd probably be spending tonight with your little brother. But Dartz had other plans for us, didn't he?"

"So what now?" asked Alister. "What do we do now?"

"I say, we drink. Hey, what have got to drink around here?" Valon called to the waitress behind the counter.

"Um…nothing alcoholic. We have a special on eggnog though, since it is Christmas time," she answered.

"We'll take three."

"Coming right up."

"All right. Sit down, Alister. Go on," Valon motioned for him to join us.

I moved over, allowing him some room to sit.

"Odd. This is the first time in a really long time where I haven't felt so completely alone," admitted Alister.

"Same here," I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not get all sappy, all right? Ah, thanks," Valon smiled as the waitress brought our drinks.

"You're welcome," she grinned as she quickly went back to her spot behind the counter.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck with each other, after all," I spoke.

"Looks like. And just when I thought I wouldn't have to look at either one of your ugly mugs anymore," Alister joked.

"Hey, I have the prettiest mug here, Alister," Valon argued.

"Oh, please," Alister rolled his eyes.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"Trust me, Valon, that's not why I hate you."

"All right you two, break it up," I interrupted their playful banter. "Let's drink."

"What should we drink to?" asked Alister.

"To old friends and new memories," Valon spoke without missing a beat as he held up his glass of eggnog.

"To old friends and new memories," I repeated.

"To old friends and new memories," Alister smiled as we all clanked our glasses together.

That night we spoke about all we'd done since parting ways, and that's when I realized that we were more like siblings than perhaps we'd care to admit. We understood how each one of us felt. We all lost something important to us all because of Dartz, and we had bonded over that fact for quite some time while we were working for him. After Dartz and his evil plans were defeated, we never thought we'd see each other again. At that time, I don't think that really bothered any of us, but the more we spoke, the more I realized that we all still felt so lost. We were all searching for ourselves, and in doing so coincidentally found each other again. We stayed and caught up at that diner until it closed. After that, we parted ways again. But the year after that, we all met there again. No one planned it. I think we were all just secretly curious to see if we could find each other again.

And so that's been our tradition for awhile now. We go about our own separate lives for the rest of the year until Christmas Eve when we catch up and take solace in one another. I'm grateful for those two. No matter what's happened, good or bad, I know they'll be there. And that's one of the greatest traditions I could have ever asked for.


	7. Miracles

**DGG: Haha. I was amused. This one was one whole page in word. Like legitimately. If I hit enter, it went to the next page. That probably shouldn't be as amusing as it is, but...I'm amused by simple things.**

**Tonight's one shot is about Joey. I'm not truly sure this one reached its potential. This was a really quick re-write because the original 4 page one-shot I had about Joey and his mom also did not reach its potential. Sad, really. But I like this short one a little better, so...here it is. This one is all in Joey's POV, and I liked that concept a bit better than the third person I wrote the original one in. **

**But here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Do I believe in miracles? Well, it was a miracle that a novice like me made into the Duelist Kingdom finals. It was a miracle that I was able to win the prize money for my sister's operation. It was miracle I was able to get into the Battle City Tournament. It was definitely a miracle that I woke up after dueling in a deadly shadow game against Marik. It was a miracle that I gained the great friends that I have.<p>

All right. Yeah. I think it's safe to say that I believe in miracles. But this miracle…this one's the biggest one of all…

I'm heading to my mom's house for Christmas.

Why is that a miracle, you ask? And why is that the biggest miracle thus far in my life compared to all the other things that I've gone through? Well, I'll tell you. My mom walked out on my when I was a kid. When she divorced my dad, she took my sister and just left. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was one of the worst days of my entire life. I've missed my sister. My mom not so much.

I grew up hating that woman. I mean, she could have taken me with her as well, but no. She just left me at the hands of my abusive, alcoholic father. He wasn't that bad when she left, I will admit that. He got worse as the years progressed, but still. She left me with him.

I'd always wondered what my life would have been like had my mom not left me behind though. I probably wouldn't have become a street-punk or a bully, that's for sure. I also probably wouldn't have met my best friends either. If I had gone with my mom and my sister, I probably wouldn't have gone to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, which meant I never would have gotten the money for my sister's eye operation. As weird as my thoughts and feelings are on what my mom did, sometimes I think I should be thanking her for abandoning me. If I had left Domino City, I wouldn't be the person I am today nor would my sister be able to see.

I go back and forth between being grateful to my mom and just plain hating her. The first time we saw each other since she and my dad got divorced was when my sister was getting her surgery. We didn't really speak much then, though. I could tell she wanted to, but she just seemed really hesitant. It was whatever. I was there for Serenity, not her. Same goes for this next week. I'm spending Christmas with them for Serenity, not for my mom.

I never really have any need to speak with that woman. I mean, she left me. I don't think anyone can really blame me for not wanting to have much of a relationship with her. But sometimes I do miss my mom. I remember the times before my parents got divorced. She was there for me. She used to tuck me in and make me snacks. She comforted me when I needed it. She did everything a mother should have, and I do wish she could have been around as I grew up, but she wasn't. That was her decision, ultimately. And so, if she didn't care enough about me, why should I care about her?

See? I jump back and forth a lot.

So now I'm going to be spending a week with her whether I want to or not. My sister thinks this'll be a great reunion. I'll need another miracle for that one, I think. But I will try my best. I already know things between my mom and me will be frosty, and I doubt I'll really warm up to her. I may never truly warm up to her again. I mean, she walked out on my when I was a kid, so I think I have every valid reason not to trust her. Serenity says that our mom misses me, though. I don't know. I guess we'll see.

All I know is that it's a miracle that I'm going there at all. Maybe a few more miracles will happen during the week, and maybe I'll be able to tolerate my own mother. Miracles do appear to be on my side. Who knows? Maybe I can repair the fractured relationship I have with my mom. But there's only one way to find out. And that's when I knock on the door.


	8. Family

**DGG: Well, I'm back. Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed. It sorta was though. I think I sprained my ankle today, and it's pretty painful, so I had to hurry and put this one together, so I could rest up. This one is a little one shot about the Ishtars. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Christmas time. The concept of the holiday isn't totally foreign to my family or me. After all, we've lived above ground for quite some time now. When our father was alive, he didn't celebrate such holidays. The traditions of the world above us were supposed to be none of our concern. As the guardians of the pharaoh's memories, we weren't to preoccupy our minds with what those from the outside world celebrated. I had no qualms with assuming our family's duty to guard the nameless pharaoh's memories, but my younger brother was a different story. He resented having to live underground and dedicate his life to an ancient spirit that he cared nothing about.<p>

My family had been divided for quite some time. My brother blamed the death of our father on the nameless pharaoh, and left to seek his revenge. I had to concentrate my energies into attempting to keep my misguided brother in check. A task that was much easier said than done. Marik was quite crafty in his evil schemes, and I had to always try to be one step ahead of him.

During that time, I missed my brother terribly. Actually, I missed both of them. Odion may not have been my brother through blood, but as far as I'm concerned, he may as well be. He was also attempting to keep Marik in check, and for that I was very thankful, even if he did go along with Marik's schemes. And I sometimes found I was jealous that Odion still got to spend so much time with our younger brother.

When I first joined the surface world, I learned their customs one by one. Christmas was one of them. At first, it was just a strange tradition, but the more I spoke with my colleagues, the more I realized that Christmas was a time for family. Gifts, decorations, cheer, memories. I secretly grew jealous of my colleagues. They had something I so desperately wanted, and that was family.

Everyone would always ask me what I wanted for Christmas. I would smile and tell them kindly that I did not require anything. They would get me sweet, simple items, regardless, and they were very thoughtful and beautiful, but what I had truly wanted was something that they were unable to give me.

What I wanted more than anything was my brothers.

However, this year is different. This year is the first year that I have a reason to celebrate Christmas. This year, I have Odion and Marik.

Marik was actually the one to bring up the suggestion of Christmas. He was just so excited that I couldn't turn down his proposal – not that I would have anyway. He wanted to go all out for our first Christmas together, and so he did. He and Odion found the largest tree they possibly could, and they bought what seemed like the most extravagant ornaments for it as well. They spend three days perfecting it, and it really is a breath-taking sight to see. They bought so many decorations that it looks like we've been accumulating things for years!

Anyone looking at us would think we're old pros at this. We started up so many traditions with one another that you'd think they'd been passed down in our family for generations. Cocoa around the fireplace, hanging stockings, planning a Christmas dinner, creating corny Christmas cards for one another, and of course Christmas lists.

"Sister, you still haven't made out a list yet!" Marik protested.

"No, I haven't," I smiled as I sipped at my cup of warm cocoa.

"Well, how will I know what to get you?"

"Marik, don't worry about it. I don't really need any presents."

"But it's Christmas! Everyone is supposed to get presents on Christmas!" he cried.

"Oh, Marik," I rolled my eyes. "Christmas isn't about the presents!"

"Then why do we get them?"

"It's the joy of giving them more so than getting them."

"So…you'd rather give gifts than receive them?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Hm," my brother cocked his head to the side. "Well…if that's the case…"

"No, Marik. That does not mean that you get more presents!" I shoved him playfully.

"Aw! C'mon!" he laughed.

"Besides, I already have the present I truly wanted."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"You, little brother," I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for being…well…so crazy," he pulled away with a frown.

"It doesn't matter now, Marik. What matters now is that you're back to normal, and that we're back together again. And that we can now spend time together creating all these new traditions."

Marik beamed.

"Oh, definitely."

Yes. The one thing I've wanted for years was my family, and now I've finally gotten my wish.


	9. Presents

**DGG: Greetings once again, everyone! Only three more days til Christmas! Are you excited yet!? Well, I certainly hope so. **

**Here is tonight's little one shot. Ah. Siblingshipping. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Serenity Kaiba née Wheeler paced nervously in the room she shared with her husband as she waited for him to get home from work. She was nervous about the news she had to share. Excited, but nervous. It wasn't something she was expecting, at least not yet anyway. And she wasn't entirely sure how Mokuba was going to take it.<p>

It was currently December 30th, and Serenity had begun feeling terrible about a week ago. She was vomiting practically all-day every day since then. She could barely function. She couldn't eat anything, and she couldn't very well go to work without immediately rushing to a bathroom, emptying all the contents of her stomach, and going right back home. It was an annoying cycle. She didn't have a fever, but she figured she just had a stomach bug of some sort. It was that time of year, after all.

She was certain she could kick this bug on her own, but since so much time had passed without her getting any better, Mokuba finally convinced her to go to the doctor. She really didn't believe she needed to, but she decided to humor her husband; now she had some pretty shocking news.

Serenity kept pacing, wringing her hands as she attempted to keep her stomach calm; however, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorknob turn.

"Hey," Mokuba beamed brightly as he entered the room. "How ya feelin'?"

"Um…I _was_ doing okay until now," she admitted while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aw. I'm sorry," the male frowned. "What'd the doctor say? Anything?"

"Well…" Serenity bit her lower lip.

"What's up?" Mokuba asked, clearly worried.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," Serenity waved her hands in front of her in an attempt to alleviate the male's nerves. "I…um…I actually have some good news."

"Oh yeah?" he raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"I found out I'm not sick."

"Really? Does that mean I can kiss you without fear of catching what you've got?" the Kaiba smiled.

"I think it'll be really hard for you to catch this. I…I do have some big news though."

"Like?"

"Well, it turns out that I've been having some really violent morning sickness…that lasts all day…"

Mokuba's eyes bulged as he blinked a few times.

"M-morning sickness?" he finally spoke.

"Uh-huh," nodded Serenity.

"We're…we're having a baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Serenity laughed at her husband's evident shock.

The raven-haired male stood for a few moments as he processed this new information. His eyes darted to and fro for a while as he let everything sink in. So much time had passed that Serenity was actually starting to get a little nervous; however, her husband suddenly burst out into a wide grin.

"We're having a baby!" he cried as he picked up his wife and spun her around.

"Whoa! If you keep this up, I _will_ throw up again!" she warned.

"Whoops. Sorry," he spoke as he set her down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think I'm all right for now," she placed a hand to her head.

"This is awesome! We're having a baby!"

"So you're not freaked out?"

"No! Of course not!"

"It's just that we've only been married a few months, and we talked about starting a family a few years from now, and…"

"Chill out, baby," Mokuba interrupted her. "I think the only people we have to worry about freaking out are our brothers, and even then what can they do? I don't mind starting a family now. Sure it's way sooner than we anticipated, but hey! Life doesn't always work out the way you plan, right?"

"That's right," she laughed. "You know, I believe I started feeling sick on Christmas Eve right?"

"Yes. Yes, you did. I remember. You were very upset about that at the time."

"I guess I shouldn't have been so upset considering it meant that you gave me an early Christmas present. You're so good to me," Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so that their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Haha. Yep! I'm a giver," Mokuba grinned. "This is exciting! I can't believe we're going to be parents!"

"I know. Too bad I can't have this present for another nine months."

"Best Christmas present ever, I'd say."

"Me, too," she kissed him passionately.

"You know what? I should tell Seto!" Mokuba excitedly pulled away.

"Right now?" the female blinked.

"Yes. Right now," he spoke mischievously. "His stoic, yet secretly shocked reaction will be like the best belated Christmas present ever!"

"You and your brother are weird."

"Yeah. Because you totally don't tell Joey things specifically for his reaction?" Mokuba spoke flatly.

"All right, go. Tell him," she laughed.

"Watch out, _Uncle _Seto. Here I come," Mokuba bounded out of his room and down the hall to find his older brother.

Serenity laughed at her husband. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. According to the doctor she was only a few weeks along, and now that her initial bout of nerves had passed, she was becoming very excited. She couldn't wait to meet her baby. Nine months just seemed like so long from now, but she knew it would be worth it. She was certain that this was the best Christmas gift she ever could have received even if she did have to wait until about September to finally have it.


	10. Mistletoe

**DGG: Hey, all! It's another short one tonight. I believe this is the shortest one shot so far, actually. This one is about Rebecca. And to be clear, this story takes place a few years after the show ended, so they're all older. Yeah. So here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They're staring. Let them stare. I got my Christmas prize.<p>

I finally cornered Yugi under the mistletoe, and I couldn't be happier. I have finally, officially claimed him as mine. It was a tough battle, actually, but I think I may have finally won the war.

The evening started off sweetly. My grandfather and I were in town visiting, and Yugi and his grandpa invited us to their annual Christmas party. I couldn't wait to get all dolled up and spend an evening with my Yugi. He's not my boyfriend, but one day that will change. Maybe after tonight that will change if I'm lucky. Do I have competition? A little, but I'm not that worried about Téa.

She was clearly irked when I first walked through the door. Every time I'm anywhere near Yugi she gets a little agitated. This time was no different. I quickly made a beeline for the spiky-haired duelist, spinning around to show him my new dress. I then linked my arm with his, and from that moment forward I barely let him out of my grasp.

Boy did that get under Téa's skin. I nuzzled up close to my Yugi, leaning my head on his shoulder. He's so sweet. I just love him. And I'm fairly certain that Téa feels the same way about him, but unlike her, I'm not afraid to be vocal about my affections. That's why she'll never win this silent competition we're in. She's too afraid to tell him how she really feels.

It's amusing, actually. Téa and I locked eyes that night, and it was like a silent agreement. From then on, we each competed for Yugi's attention. I believe I was doing the better job, but she did manage to snag him away from me a couple times. But she couldn't keep me away, oh no. I would track him back down and soon we would be hand-in-hand once again.

Even though I felt our little competition was going in my favor, I knew I had to seal the deal soon. It was a Christmas party, after all, and when Joey arrived he had brought some mistletoe with him. I think he brought it as a joke, but he hung it in one of the doorways, and I just knew I had to kiss my Yugi!

I think Téa sensed my intentions from the start. She did everything within her power to keep us away from that doorway. She blocked our path, she dragged Yugi away from me, and she even forced Joey and Tristan to dog pile him! But she couldn't keep up the charade forever.

His lips are so soft. He isn't really putting in any effort, but I'm sure I've surprised him. Yes. I think this will probably be my favorite Christmas memory. I can't wait to let everyone know how I kissed the king of games under the mistletoe! I finally kissed my sweet Yugi, and I couldn't be happier!

So let them stare. Let them gawk. Let them fume. I've finally got him here in my arms. I love mistletoe. But, of course, I love Yugi more.


	11. Together

**DGG: Hey! I know I post these at nearly the last possible second, but Merry Christmas Eve! Haha. Here's the penultimate one shot! A little polarshipping for you tonight. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Mai Valentine was a very well traveled woman. She had money, jewelry, a sexy wardrobe, and a killer body. What she didn't have was somewhere she was truly attached to, no actual home. But that was all right. That was how she liked it. She chose the nomadic lifestyle when she was seventeen and never looked back. She worked on a cruise ship for a while until she polished up her dueling skills enough so that she could rely solely on her dueling prowess to win tournaments and prize money. And thus dueling became her means of an income, and life was wonderful for her.<p>

Until she lost to Marik in the Battle City Tournament…

After that, people stopped taking her seriously as a duelist even though she kept winning. Everyone thought of her as a joke, and she went through a serious identity crisis. She fell on the wrong tracks for a while until a certain blonde-haired gentleman by the name of Joey Wheeler fought his hardest to save her.

After that, she set off on her own again as she attempted to continue to do her soul searching. She refused to take part in any major tournaments again until after she found what she was searching for within herself. She wasn't entirely sure what she was missing, however, but she was searching nonetheless.

The months passed by, and Mai hadn't made any great strides in obtaining the secret thing she was searching for. She hadn't dueled at all for a while now. It just wasn't as fulfilling at the moment for whatever reason. For now she took to driving in an attempt to find somewhere to go. She didn't know where she was driving, deciding to go whichever direction the road took her, and surprisingly enough she found herself in Domino City.

She didn't really expect to find herself here again. Domino was the site of the Battle City Tournament that helped ruin her reputation, after all. It was filled with painful memories, and yet here she was in this quaint little town. She parked her car and began walking around the streets, noting that most places were closed already or just starting to close down for the evening. She sighed as she passed the many shops where some last minute Christmas shopping was being done.

The female sighed as she watched everyone hurry home to their families and loved ones. They all had someone or somewhere to be tonight. She stopped on the sidewalk, suddenly remembering back to when she was a little girl. Her family was never around for her. They were always too busy, and she remembered feeling so empty and alone. Much like she did now…

"Mai?" a voice broke her from her thoughts.

She looked up, a gasp escaping her as shock coursing through her body at the sight of him.

"Joey…" Mai spoke.

"Mai!" a wide grin encompassed his whole face as he rushed toward her. "Mai! How are you? What brings you here?"

"I…don't really know, actually," she cast her eyes away sheepishly. "I just sort of…ended up here."

"Yeah," Joey suddenly spoke in realization. "You're not from Domino. You don't have family here, do you?"

"No. I don't really have family anywhere. It's just me. It's been that way for a long time..." Mai trailed off.

"Mai," he frowned sympathetically.

"It's all right, Joey. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it any better, though," he pointed out.

Mai shrugged, keeping her gaze anywhere by on the blonde male before her.

"So…that probably means you're not doing anything for Christmas, then?"

"No…"

"Well, that isn't right. No one should be alone on Christmas. Or…Christmas Eve as the case may be. How about you spend time with me, then?" Joey offered.

The suggestion completely took the female off-guard.

"What? Really, Joey?" she blinked a few times. "But…what about you? I'm sure you already had plans…"

"And now I have new ones," he smiled warmly.

"But Joey, I can't ask you to do that for me," Mai shook her head.

"I'd do anything for you, Mai," the male spoke before he could stop himself. "Oh…well. That was sorta…straightforward…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The female smiled at the goofy male in front of her, recalling everything he'd ever done for her.

"No, I…I know you would, Joey. You risked so much for me during the Battle City Tournament, both during and after my duel. You risked everything to try and save my life, and…and that's something I'll just never be able to repay," a few tears welled up in her eyes as she bowed her head.

Joey took a step forward, lifting the female's chin gently so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I don't want you to repay me for that."

He spoke with a seriousness that Mai rarely saw in him. It seemed so out of place for him, actually, and yet she knew just how much meaning was in that one sentence and she nearly broke down into tears at the prospect.

"Thank-you," she whispered gratefully.

"Anytime, Mai. So what do you say? Wanna hang with me?"

The female's heart skipped a beat at the prospect. Someone was actually offering to spend time with her. She'd been alone so long; maybe this was what she was searching for. Maybe this was why she wound up in Domino City tonight. Maybe she was subconsciously searching for the one person who had ever truly fought for her.

"Well," she started, "I am in town, and if you really want to spend Christmas Eve with me…"

"I sure do, Mai," he beamed again causing her heart to melt.

"Well…I've never really had any Christmas traditions. So what should we do?"

"Anything you want, Mai."

She thought about it for a moment.

"Can we walk?"

Joey smiled.

"Sure. I can show you all the lights. Domino City sure is beautiful decked out in Christmas lights."

"I'd like that, Joey. I'd like that very much."

"Well, Ms. Valentine," Joey offered his arm to her, "you are my guest tonight."

Mai gratefully linked her arm with his and allowed him to lead her all over his hometown. She had to admit that it was rather nice spending time with Joey again. He had become quite the gentleman over the years, not to mention he had always been a good friend to her before that. A smile suddenly graced her lips as the emptiness within her suddenly disappeared.

Perhaps being alone wasn't the answer for her anymore. Joey and his friends and filled a hole in her heart before that she hadn't even realized was there in the first place, so why did she think that being alone to find what she needed was the answer now?

Maybe it was a Christmas miracle. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was something else, but for the first time in her life she finally felt like she was right where she needed to be. She finally felt at ease. And for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was going to have a merry Christmas.


	12. Party

**DGG: Hi, everyone! I hope you're all having (or have had) a Merry Christmas! It's that time! The end of my series of random one-shots. It's been a fun and difficult process. For the most part I had to write one story a day, then post it, which is something I typically don't do anymore. It was challenging but fun. So thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! **

* * *

><p>It was Christmas day, and the sight around him still seemed pretty surreal to the spiky-haired duelist. Here he was at his greatest rival's home celebrating Christmas with all his friends! Mokuba, of course, was the one that invited them; however, Yugi knew that Kaiba didn't truly care for extra people in his home, despite how big the place was. It was astonishing to the duel king how much had changed since they all graduated high school.<p>

Seto Kaiba still wanted to be the best; however, he mellowed out a bit since becoming a father when he was nearly twenty-one. The event was unintentional, but becoming a father seemed to do wonders for the CEO. That was seven years ago now, and like his little brother, Kaiba would do anything for those girls. They were his three little blue-eyed treasures, and he cherished his little ones with all his heart. They were three, happy, bright-eyed little girls that were always surrounded with a lot of love and guidance. Perhaps a little spoiled at times, but they were the daughters of Seto Kaiba, and he felt they deserved the best.

Mokuba and Serenity had gotten married one year ago, becoming pregnant only three months after. The two had a daughter the following September, and her three older cousins positively adored her. The newest addition to the Kaiba family made quite the haul for her first Christmas: toys, clothes, books, movies, and ornaments, most of which were given to her by her cousins and her uncle Seto.

Joey and Mai were over as well, much to Kaiba's chagrin. Mai he didn't mind, it was Joey he wished would leave. While Kaiba could semi-respect Joey as a duelist now, Kaiba still felt that Joey was a downright idiot. The two still couldn't truly get along; however, the two now shared a niece, and the two agreed that they would ignore each other to the best of their abilities when in the same, general vicinity. It was better than them bitterly arguing with one another. Joey was quite the doting uncle as he attempted to hog the baby girl; however, Kaiba's daughters were making it difficult for the blonde duelist as they appeared quite over-protective of the baby. But Mokuba's and Serenity's daughter wasn't the only baby being fawned over today.

Téa and Yugi recently had another baby as well, their second daughter, born about almost a month after Mokuba's and Serenity's daughter. Their oldest daughter, now four, was happily running around the room attempting to get everyone to pay even more attention to her baby sister. Yugi's grandpa, who was there as well, was doing quite a good job of showering his newest great-granddaughter with multitudes of affection. Anyone else who wanted to hold Yugi's newborn had to nearly fight his grandfather for her. The man refused to let her out of his grasp.

Tristan was there as well enjoying the Christmas holiday among friends. He had actually helped Yugi's grandpa out at the game shop for quite a few years now. The duelist helped out when he could, but with him residing in New York with Téa and his daughters most of the time, it made it difficult for him to keep an eye on his aging grandfather. Tristan volunteered to work at the game shop with him, and he'd actually taken a bit of a shine to it. It wasn't his first career choice, but he certainly seemed to enjoy helping customers find the games they wanted.

If someone had told Yugi his freshman year of high school, or even his senior year of high school, that he would one day have the woman of his dreams along with two beautiful baby daughters, and that they would all be invited to the Kaiba mansion at Christmas time, he would have told that person they were crazy. Kaiba allowing him, of all people, to come into his home? That was absurd. They were huge rivals back then. The only reason Kaiba would invite him anywhere would be to duel. But here they were nearly a decade out of high school sitting comfortably in the large Kaiba abode. And while Kaiba still wouldn't necessarily invite Yugi over strictly as friends, the king of games felt that Kaiba considered Yugi more of a friend than he did when they were teenagers.

Mokuba had started this Christmas tradition long ago, actually. He invited everyone over for Christmas starting the year his nieces were born, and so Yugi and the gang had been invited back every year with Kaiba seeming to mind their presence less and less each time. It was amazing to think how much had changed in this amount of time.

Yes, Christmas time had become a wonderful tradition for the group, and Yugi could hardly believe that any of this was happening. Great friends, great family, great company, and many great memories and laughs. It was a peaceful time for all of them as everyone caught up, exchanged gifts, and eagerly awaited the Christmas feast that was being prepared in the kitchen.

So much had changed for the better, and their journeys still weren't over yet. Who knew what next year's annual Christmas get-together would bring? Or the one five years down the line? Yugi didn't know what he'd done in his life to deserve such wonderful moments such as these, but he was thankful for them, and he prayed that times like these would never end. Christmas time was a special time, a time for loved ones. And although he still felt like this was an insane, yet pleasant turn of events that he could spend Christmas with his friends at the Kaiba mansion, he was glad it was possible, and he couldn't wait to see what future Christmases would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>DGG: There you have it. I hope it came off as warmish and fuzzy-ish as I intended. <strong>

**If you ever randomly want to know more about my head-canons for post series, feel free to pm me. I'd love to divulge my weird thoughts to you! Or if you want to, you could follow me on tumblr. My url is in my profile on here. Shoot me some questions on there sometime if you want!**

**Thanks again for reading! And I, again, wish you all a Merry Christmas! **


End file.
